


Dreams of Fire

by AntsySerpentine



Series: Ruin: The Rise of Abaddon [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mass Destruction, Mentions of Death, Nightmares, Other, Sith oc - Freeform, Star Wars OC - Freeform, Zabrak OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntsySerpentine/pseuds/AntsySerpentine
Summary: Ruin, a Sith Apprentice continually has daunting dreams of what they feel might become their reality.
Series: Ruin: The Rise of Abaddon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Dreams of Fire

Fire. It was all that the Zabrak could feel.

It raced through their veins like blood, danced across skin to send shivers down their spine. They could feel the heat of it on the back of their neck. It burned deep inside of their chest. 

Hatred. Rage. Their wrath was on full display for all to see. There was no true way to escape it alive.   
  
Smoke. It was all that they could breathe in. The stench of singed cloth, hair and smoldering skin pierced their nostrils, their nose crinkling in disgust. 

They could hear screams of anguish, cries of terror, the pleas of the forsaken. They could feel the full volume of the panic around them. It was … satisfying.

  
  
‘ _ People are dying. Burning where they stand. Just like they ought to be.’ _

The chorus of suffering was far from over, it was just getting started.

All around them, the flames grew larger, hotter, stretching farther and farther, creeping upon the horizon and threatening to set the whole field of view ablaze.

Despite the chaos, the destruction, the death that surrounded the Sith, there was a twisted sense of calm that came over them. 

A beautifully orchestrated annihilation. The words edged the tip of their tongue, and something short of a laugh escaped their lips as they looked on over the razed land. Hordes of small panicked figures continued dropping to the ground, never to rise again.

The smoke got thicker, and thicker, heavier with ash and soot clouded Ruin’s vision, strangling the air out of their lungs.

Choking. Gasping. Suffocation.

… 

* * *

Ruin’s body was seized by a jolt as they awoke, half startled out of their bed. Their breathing was erratic, as though desperately fighting to breathe.

It took more than a few moments for the haze of the flames to leave their sight, the roaring of the inferno fading out into silence, save for the sound of their breathing. Ruin placed their hands on the surface beneath them, clenching fistfuls of their sheets as a means to ground themselves.

…

This has been a recurring dream for several months. Every time they had it, it always played out just the same. They wanted to believe it wasn’t really themselves causing all of that death. 

Nothing in the dream seemed to ever suggest otherwise. It made them sick to their stomach to even think about it too much. 

_ ‘Hah. You’re funny. It’s not like you’ve never killed anyone before. And even then, every single one of them deserved it one way or another. These people.. They were.. innocent.’ _

Inhaling deeply through their nose, Ruin shifted on the bed, finally making a move to push themselves up and onto their feet.

It was one hell of an awakening. One that would linger to haunt them for the rest of the morning until they found something to distract them. Something to take their minds off of the horrors that they were helpless against in their sleep.

This was the reason they tried to avoid resting at all costs. The reason that they would go for days at a time without a single wink of sleep. The exhaustion that followed them only seemed to make it worse. 

Either way, they always lost when it came to avoiding the nightmares. It would strike them in one form or another.

_ ‘Gotta get moving. Training isn’t going to do itself.’ _

Ruin vigorously rubbed at their face with their hands, groaning as a means to shake off the remaining revulsion that stubbornly clung to them. The Zabrak was soon face to face with the mirror on their wall, gazing over their own reflection.

A sigh of relief breezed through their lips. They still looked normal. No burns, no soot, no ash. 

Gathering loose locks of hair together, Ruin wrapped a hair tie around it, pulling it into a very low, loose ponytail. Their hair was plenty long enough that they didn’t have to worry about it coming undone.

With a huff, they finished making their preparations for the day and stepped out of the room.

They could still feel the fire, just ever so faintly, against the tips of their fingers for a moment before the final remnants of it vanished.

For now, they would be freed from what they felt to be their future.

Free. Just as long as they don’t fall asleep again anytime soon.


End file.
